Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) is a technology that allows users to make telephone calls using a broadband Internet connection instead of a traditional telephone line. Some services using VOIP may only allow users to call other people who are also using VOIP. However, many services also allow users to call anyone who has a telephone number—including local, long distance, mobile, and international numbers. While some services only work over a computer or a special VOIP phone, other services allow use of a traditional telephone through an adaptor.
To encourage the use of VOIP, technology providers have sought ways to make VOIP more convenient and efficient to use. One attempt to encourage the use of VOIP includes the use of hyperlinks. Developers of VOIP applications have implemented technology that allows providers of content to include hyperlinks in the content. Users can initiate telephone calls by executing (e.g., selecting) the hyperlink. However, the use of these hyperlinks has been limited. For example, some hyperlinks only provide the user with the ability to initiate a telephone call to a preset telephone number.
Even with the hyperlinks, the user typically will still need to perform manual steps for many administrative functions. Additionally, some telephone numbers may only be valid during certain time periods. Outside the time periods, the hyperlink will not be useful because the target telephone number is not valid.